Brothers Worst Enemy
by VampireHeart92
Summary: Sanada's little sister is coming to school with him for the first time....to bad his revial will stop at nothing to have 'HIS ANGEL' at his side. AtobexOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I dont own Prince of Tennis but i do own Angel ok. Ok i love Atobe even though he can be a beauty queen at time.

Your name is Angel Genichirou Age:12 2nd year in Fudomine You live in a apartment down the street from Hyotei with you elder brother Sanada.  
You never met any of the Tennis teams because your brother didn't want them looking at you.

In your school your known as Fudomine's Angel, your so beautiful most guys ask you out...but some are afraid of your elder brother Sanada because he is so over protective of you. Today is the fisrt Day that your brother is going to let you meet the rest of the Tennis Team cause he made them promise not to touch me.

God sometimes you wish he would stop being s overprotective but you love him anyway.

Likes: cute things, kittens, drawing, tennis, dancing, running, and you love to sing.

Dislike: Rich snotty people (Atobe) Imean they can be rich but not into them selfs

Personality: Kind, motherly, out-going and sometimes Shy.  
This is what you look like:  
Long Brownish red hairand gold shining star (Huge Boobs: just letting you know)  
Lean body good vurves...sways when walking. Soft lips.

You where a short pink skirt with a pink school top.And Thigh High white boats OK HOpe you like it. 


	2. Meet the teams

Ok in the last story I made a mistake you r Rikkai's Angel not Fudomine ok sorry about that.

You POV It was about time for school to be over. You where so excited because your brother was going to take you with him and his team to the park to play on the public courts (Tennis courts) to practice.

'oh im so excited I finally get to meet my brothers team.

Of course you had heard about them and seen a few from far away but never really got to greet them.

'less see if I remember what my class mates said about them'  
you thought for a minute.

'less see there is

Seiichi Yukimura-captain of the team known to be the strongest in Rikkai school' he seemed to be the most talked about around school cause he was so 'handsome' as girls but it.

Renji Yanagi-data colector and nerdy as some girls put it...they also said he never opened his eyes' it sounded a little weird to you but you never where one to judge by appearence.

Hiroshi Yagyuu- also known as 'the gentleman' girls AND guys said he seemed so polite to them no matter where they where from. he seemed nice like your brother had said.

Masaharu Niou- Most people where scared of him and said he was so scary cause of his Tennis moves he knows his opponents next move each time also known as 'The trickster'  
'im not one to judge to fast but the rumors r kind of scary' you thought as you tried to think of the rest of the tennis team.

Bunta Marui- He seemed nice to you...self-proclaimed genies, cocky,  
cheerful and as your brother said...always sugar high.  
You could not help but laugh at the thought of it.

Jackal Kuwahara- the half Brazilian...he was known as Rikkai's Iron Wall of Defence...that all you really knew about him thoug.  
and last was.

Akaya Kirihara- Also known as the Demon cause of his anger problems he is said to hurt his apponents and some people even saw his eyes go red.

'Man that is alot of people to memrize but ill be so happy to meet them' you thought as the bell stapped you out of your thoughts.

(Rikkai Tennis Team):

You rushed out of the class room to be met by your brother outside the door way.

You couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Onii-chan lets go I want to meet your friends" you said as you grabbed his hand and began to fast walk over to where your brother was supposed to meet his team.

"Hold on Angel-chan I want to tell you something...if any of the people at the public tennis courts bother you just run back to me and my team...ok" Sanada said as he looked down at you.  
You looked back up at him.

"why Onii-chan" you said cause you thought it was just going to be the Rikkai Tennis team there.

"There is a tournament not to far off and almost all Tennis Teams r going to be there" he said as you both started walking toward a group of boys.

'and just as I thought they r all staring' you thought trying to be polite even though you did not like people staring at you for no reason.

Sanada and you finally made it to the group nobody said a word they just stared at you till your brother coughed...Guys id like you to meet my little sister Angel...Angel this is Seiichi Yukimura" he said as he pointed to a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes.  
He waved and smiled and you did the same back to him smiling.  
" and thats Renji Yanagi" he pointed to a boy who had his e yes closed and he was wrighting in a book. Renji looked up still not opening his eyes and gave a small hello.

"this is Hiroshi Yagyuu" and boy with glass and purple hair stook out his hand, as you took it he leaned it towards his mouth and kissed it. "Its very nice to meet you Angel-chan" he said as he let go of your hand. You blushed alot not used to the affection except from your brother.

"over there is Masaharu Niou & Bunta Marui" your brother said a little ticked off at Hiroshi's affection. You looked at the two boys one had his arms crossed and seemed to be bored while the other was just smiling and chewing gum.

The first one gave a small grunt...while the other went up to you and out of no where hugged you.

"its so good to meet you Angel-chan" he said as if he was hyper he pulled away as you gave a small hello and smiled at both of them.  
"And the last to are Jackal Kuwahara & Akaya Kirihara" he said getting more pissed off.

"hello its very nice to meet you" Jackal said as he shook your hand while Kirihara did the same but he just grinned at you.

"well if that all lets go to the courts" Seiichi said as you all started walking there the only ones talking where you, Marui,  
sometimes Hiroshi and Jackal would ask a question but mostly you and Marui.

Seigaku's Pov (Tennis Team)  
"nya come on I want to get there first before all the good courts r taken" a very hyper Eiji said as he raced off the others trying to keep up.

"Hey wait for us Eiji" yelled MoMo as they all ran to catch there hyper friend.

"I suppose Eiji is in a good mood tday don't you agree" a smiling Oishi said as he laughed at Eiji doing acrobatics infront of them.  
"Yes I do agree has anybody given him surgar today" Fuji asked all still running.

The rest of the regulars shook there heads no.

"Hmmm theres a 90 chance Eiji hide the candy and ate it with out anyones else Knowledge." Inui said as they all sweatdropped at him.  
"remind me to give Eiji laps when this tournament is over" Tezuka said as they finally made it to the courts.

They all ran but where stopped by Eiji who stood still as a bored mouth wide open gapping.

"Hey Eiji you ok there buddy" MoMo said as he waved his hand infront of Eiji's face. Eiji grabbed MoMo's head and turned it toward the courts where his jaw to dropped.

"Um guys r you ok" Taka asked as the regulars looked at the courts.

This is the reactions.

Taka: Blushed like a tomato and gulped at his dry mouth

Tezuka: had a light blush as he looked away

Eiji: Had jaw dropped to the floor eyes out and blushing

Fuji: had his eyes open and a small blush

MoMo: was the same as Eiji

Inui: Had a small blush as he coughed and looked away

Oishi: had a shocked look on his face and was blushing red.

Kaidou: made a half hissing noise and blushed

Ryoma: just looked shocked

All together "wow"

Hyotei Pov

"sugoi sugoi...I can't wait for the tournament" a very excited and surprisingly awake Jirou as he looked out the window of the limo.  
"yeah im trying out my new acrobatic skills today" and equally excited Gakuto said as he set beside his partner Oshitari.

"yes it will be quit enjoy abel." Oshitari said as he smiled at his partner.

"I agree with shitari on this we never had just a day as regulars in a long time" Ootori said as he looked at the group.

"we only haven't had a day of piece cause Atobe's stupid fan-girls keep screaming in r ears" Shishidou said as he crossed his arms lookinh at there captain who just sat there drinking his red wine.  
"Ore-sama can't helped that he is loved by so many " Atobe said as he smiled at the thought of his adoring fan-club.

"yeah they just love to see you play and annoy us to death" Shishidou said as he turned to look his captain in the eye.

"calm down Shishidou we are taking a break from them now so just calm down" Ootori said as he tried to calm down his partner.

"Sir we have arrived the Limo driver said as the pulled up beside the courts.

"Thank you pick us up around 7 is that clear" Atobe said as they all got out.  
"Yes sir" the driver said as he pulled away.

"god remind me to fire him" Atobe said as they started walking to the courts Atobe infront.

"huh OMG look isn't that Rikkai school" Gakuto yelled as he pointed down to the court where they where headed.

"yes I do beleive that is them" Oshitari said as they all walked closer.

Atobe looked at the group of tennis players they where having a match with Sanada and Seiichi.

They walk down to the court right in front.

The match had stopped as the teams looked at each other.

"oh im sorry there is no reason for you to stop just cause of us" Atobe said as he and Sanada stared at each other.

"what are you doing here Atobe there are plenty of other courts to go to" Sanada said as his team walked up behind him.

"oh we where just watching"Atobe said as Sanada started to glare at him.

"why don't you just get out of here" Niou yelled as he stepped up.  
"why don't you make us" Shishidou yelled back getting in eat others face.

"im sorry it took so long guys it took me awhile to figure out all the drink orders again" a voice said as the teams turned around to look.  
There stood Angel with a bag in her hands filled with soda cans.  
The Hyotei team was awstruck.

Angel looked at the new team.  
"um maybe I should have brought mor Soda's

Teams reaction:

Oshitari: had a faint blush

Gakuto: had hearts in his eyes

Shishidou: blushed really red and turned around

Ootori: had a small blush as he scratched the back of his neck.

Jirou: was fully awake and was gapping

Hiyoshi: seemed to blush as well

Kabaji: he stayed the same

Atobe: for the first time in life Atobe's heart stopped, his mouth went dry, and his brain didn't work right.  
'im in love' was his last thought. 


	3. Something he cant have

Story start

Your Pov You looked back and forth as your brother watched Renji & Hiroshi go back and forth on the tennis court.

Just then you where startled by somebody flopping down on the bench beside you.

You looked up only to see Niou and Marui both out of breath sweating.  
'man they look like there about to pass out' you thoght as you looked at them.

You decided that it can't be good for them to be dehydrated.

"onii-chan" you called out as you stode up and walked to your brother.  
He looked down at you then faced you finally looking away from the match.

"yes what is it...is something wrong" he asked almost in an instant.  
"no nothing is wrong onii-can I was just wondering if I can go to the store real fast to pick up some drink for you guys cause I do not want the heat to get to you guys" you said as you smilled up at him.

"of course just get us what ever is there ok...be careful Angel" he said as he smilled down at you then returned to look at the match.  
"Hai I will onii-chan" you said as you took of to the store to get the drinks.

FF "ok I have evrything I need I hope Marui likes this bubble-gum soda that I got" you said as you smiled at the thought of your brothers team.

'they work so hard its a wonder that they don't have some people who don't like them' you thoguht as you made your way back to the court.  
" im sorry it took so long guys it took me awhile to figure out all the drink orders again" I said as I thought about the drinks I got them and what they liked.

I looked up only to see a hole other group of boys 'no doubt they play tennis' you thought as you noticed the tennis rackets in there hands and bags.

"umm maybe I should have bought more soda's" you said as you looked at all the new boys that now stared at you.

There was one that had longish blue hair and had glasses on he seemed not only smart but also devilish in some way.

Another young boy right beside him with red hair cut short looked like he had hearts poping out of his eyes and he drooled.

The next boy had on a hat with a badage on his head he looked like a tomato blushing so red you almost luaghed but you thought better not to.

There was another guy beside hime who looked so muscular yet had a gentle arua around he looked so cute to. He looked nervous to.

Another boy who looked like he just woke up kind of creeped you out.  
You know why cause he was just stading there gaping at you like it was the first time he has seen a girl.

ANother boy who looked kinda of cute but rather emotionless none the less.

Another boy didn't even look like his age he looked to be older and he wasn't that handsome.

And last but not least you came the supposed leader of the group.  
You knew of him ofcourse.

Atobe Keigo...

You did not like him much even thoguh you did not know him but I think the magazine's with his faces on them and the news was enough for you.

He was snotty rich person that only thought about himself and how he looks.

You snapped out of your thoguhts as you made your way over to your brother still holding the bag.

"onii-chan are you ok" you asked looking at your brtoher who was glaring at Atobe.

I seemed to ahve noticed why he was glaring to. Atobe was staring at me with eyes that you knew all to well...he wanted something.

"Angel-chan I have a favor to ask" Marui asked as I turned his way.  
"yes Marui-kun" you asked as you smiled at him.  
Could you go to the other courts and see if the are open" Marui asked kind of blushing at the name I called him.

"of course Marui-kun...um Hiroshi-kun" you said as you looked up at him.  
He tirned your way smiling "yes what is it Angel-chan" he asked you still smiling. The other team had yet to say anything.

"could you please hold this till I get back" you asked holding up the bag.

"yes of course Angel-chan" he said as he took the bag from you.  
"Arigato Hiroshi-Kun" you said as you ran off not knowing what happens when you leave.

Back to The other team.

Sanada's Pov We all watched my little Angel run off. When she was out of sight I looked right at Atobe.

"listen Atobe I don't care who you are or what you think you are I know that look in you eye...don't even think about going near my little sister" you said as you gave him the eviliest death glare known to man kind.

He seemed to snap out of his little trance. He looked shocked for a minute.

"you can not be telling Ore-sama that that beautiful angel of art is your sister that can't be true" Atobe said as he got up in my face about.

"well sorry to dissapoint you pretty boy but she is his sister" Niou said as he looked at Atobe with his evil eye.

Shishidou loked at Niou with hate.  
"who the hell asked you about this"  
he yelled as he also got in Nious face.

"boy if you don't back up all give you more injurys then that little band aid" Niou said satying calm.

"you guys stop this what if Angel-chan came and saw this" Marui said as he tried to stop the violence,

Atobe did not seem to take this well though.  
"who gave you the right to call MY ANGEL chan huh"  
Atobe said.

That only got you madder. You looked Atobe in the eye by pulling on his coat.  
"I give you one warnign and that is it you go near my sister...that pretty boy face of yours will be ruined" you said as you heard your sister soming back.

"Marui-kun there are four other courts open up on that hill" Angel said as she raced back to us. She thanked Hiroshi for holding the bag.

Renji finally spoke up and said.  
"well it seems other courts are open for you now so if you would be so kind as to leave us be so we may pratice.

Atobe was about to say something till he looked over to Angel and just stared and he walked off with his team behind him.

"what was that about onii-chan" ANgel asked you as you watched Atobe leave.  
You looked down at her innocent face.

"nothing it just seems that Atobe once something that he can't have" I said as we went back to practice. 


	4. Jealousy

Atobe POV

You watched this beautiful girl infront of you as she walked closer to Sanada.

"Onii-chan are you ok" she asked not paying attention to you not even a little bit.

'ore-sama is always noticed first' he thought not really prosessing what the girl had said earlier.

You felt eyes on you as you looked at this girl.

You wanted to know her not just her name but everything you could think of.

You shivered a little as Sanada's cold eyes pierced you with there glare.

The one you knew as Bunta cleared his troat catching her attention and everybody else's.

"Angel-chan I have a favor to ask" Bunta asked as she turned his way.  
"yes Marui-kun" she said as she smiled at him.

Your jaw felt like dropping she had the cutest smile you had ever seen but to bad it wasn't pointed at you.

'it should have been me she was smiling at not some bubble chewing ditzes' you thought as you stared at them jealouse she had yet to talk to you.

"Could you go to the other courts and see if the are open" Bunta asked a blush so easily noticed on his face.

"of course Marui-kun...um Hiroshi-kun" she asked making you more jealouse then you ever felt it was over welming you.

Hiroshi turned her way smiling "yes what is it Angel-chan" he asked her still smiling.

'who the fuck do they think they are' you thought not really in the mode to stop your own glare from coming out.

Your team had yet to say anything.

"could you please hold this till I get back" she asked holding up the bag filled with soda's.

"yes of course Angel-chan" he said as he took the bag from her.  
"Arigato Hiroshi-Kun" she said as she ran off not knowing what happens when she left.

Sanada watched her leave seeming to make sure she was out of hearing range till Sanada shot his head towards you.

"listen Atobe I don't care who you are or what you think you are I know that look in you eye...don't even think about going near my little sister" his words shocked you to the ends of life.

That beautiful angel was his sister. Words just seemed to jump out of your mouth.

"you can not be telling Ore-sama that that beautiful angel of art is your sister that can't be true" you managed to get out not wanting to beleive your ears but it wasn't Sanada who answered your question.

"well sorry to dissapoint you pretty boy but she is his sister" Niou said as he looked at me with cold eyes though not effecting me.

Shishidou loked at Niou with hate.  
"who the hell asked you about this"  
he yelled as he also got in Nious face.

"boy if you don't back up all give you more injurys then that little band aid" Niou said satying calm.

"you guys stop this what if Angel-chan came and saw this" Bunta said as he tried to stop the violence,

Rage burned in you he had no right, no permission to call Angel with such a name.

"who gave you the right to call MY ANGEL chan huh" you shouted not realy getting what you said your self.

You felt a tug on your jacket collar only to me yanked face to face with Sanada.  
"I give you one warnign and that is it you go near my sister...that pretty boy face of yours will be ruined" his eyes glared at you with such hate you almost thought about listening to him but then she walked up once he released you then you knew.

'like hell im going to give up the chance to make this beautiful creature mine'

She talked to the other members of her team about the rest of the courts and thanked Hiroshi for holding her bag with a smile.

'Ore-sama would have held the bag if she had just asked' he thought to himself jealousy now reaching its peak in you.

Renji finally spoke up and said.

"well it seems other courts are open for you now so if you would be so kind as to leave us be so we may pratice."

I about to say something till Ilooked over to Angel and thoguht 'if I start a fight now she will never even glance at me again"  
I stared at her and just walked off with my team behind me.

"what was that about onii-chan" you heard Angel ask her brother.

"nothing it just seems that Atobe once something that he can't have"  
Sanada said as they went back to practice.

'Of how you are wrong I will have her even if it take Ore-sama a while' I thought. 


End file.
